Sleep My Baby
by Chocolate Usagi
Summary: Updated- Beast Boy remembers; Beast Boy cries.
1. Default Chapter

Sleep My Baby

This poignant lullaby (by Francisco J. Nunez) has been sung by one generation after another and in many variations. The text tells the story of a mother who assures her child that it is safe to fall asleep. A guardian angel has been sent to protect the child and watch over its dreams.

--

The rain pelted down in long, unrelenting sheets, tearing apart the temporary, makeshift hut.

((Go to sleep my baby))

The young child clung tightly to his mother's blouse, futilely fighting back tears and trying desperately to stay aloft in the tattered raft.

((Sleep my shining sun.))

His father's strong hand wrapped around his tiny form in an effort of comforting his son.

((Go to sleep my darling.))

The boy looked up at his parents through wet, salty, emerald-green eyes.

((Sleep my precious one.))

Suddenly, the raft lurched violently, cascading through strong currents and over dangerous falls.

((Go to sleep my baby.))

Garfield fell from the sanctity of his parents and into the unforgiving water.

((See the gleaming angel.))

Crying out through the water filling his lungs, Garfield sank deeper and deeper.

((Waiting to protect you.))

He flailed his arms and kicked his legs helplessly screaming for his mother and father to save him.

((Guardian of your dreaming.))

When all seemed lost, arms lifted him to the surface, opening his eyes.

((Go to sleep my baby.))

He was embraced once more, sobbing and shivering uncontrollably.

((Sleep my shining sun.))

The sight of the waterfall was the undeniable sign of their impending doom.

((Go to sleep my baby.))

At the word of his father and the kiss of his mother, Garfield's heart wrenched as he escaped the loving arms and transformed into a tiny green dove soaring through the night sky.

((Sleep my precious one.))

He never looked back as he heard the screams; he only flew regretfully to his freedom.

((Go to sleep my baby, sleep my shining sun. Go to sleep my darling, sleep my precious one.))

--

So, there it is. I don't plan on writing anymore on this unless I get some requests. I was just having serious writers' block with my other fics and here was some slack! I hope everyone enjoyed this little number. It's supposed to be a dramatic dream/nightmare of Beat Boy's, recollecting his traumatic past with an old lullaby his mother used to sing to him echoing in the background. Comments and flames are welcomed! Thanks for taking time to read my fic! Love ya!

--Chocolate Usagi


	2. 2 Delusion

Wow! I wasn't really planning on typing more in this fic, so I had nothing prepared, thus the long wait. I'm very sorry, but it's finally up.

I considered the Raven Beast Boy pairing I was suggested by some people, but I really don't want this to turn into a pairing fic, so I've somewhat worked out a compromise that you all may be happy about.

So here we are! Sorry for the delay, but I aim to please!

Chapter two- Delusion

--

Beast Boy awoke on the top bunk of his bed in a cold sweat. Heaving heavily, he blinked several times before he realized where he was.

He was in his room. He was snuggled tightly in the safety of his faux-fur blankets and purple and green animal-print pajamas.

'That dream again…' he thought to himself as he allowed his head to fall back against his pillow. He turned his face to see the clock across the room. 3:57 A.M. 'Another sleepless night.'

Lately the green Changeling had been plagued with mysterious night terrors about a young boy. In the dreams, the boy was an inhabitant of Africa. A terrible flood threatens his family, and in the end, he survived. His parents, however, did not.

But the unique thing was that the boy escaped by transforming into a dove and flew to his safety. Like him, the eight-year-old child had green skin, hair, and eyes. He was called Gar.

Beast Boy didn't know who the boy was, nor his connection, if any, to him.

Then there was the melodic tune wafting in the background of the scene. It was a woman's voice singing gently and softly, yet the innocent lullaby seemed a bit… Haunting.

He knew he needed to end these nightmares. There was only one person he knew of who might be able to help him. Of course, even if this person could, there was no telling whether or not they would.

"Raven?" Beast Boy asked softly as he tentatively rapped at the uninviting door.

His reply was a pair of sharp purplish-blue eyes; seemingly devoid of any emotion, and a cold, hollow voice demanding, "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"I need your help."

The young boy's emerald eyes held something more than depression. They held need, longing, and above all, emptiness.

Raven knew what that emptiness was.

"Come in," she whispered, turning away from the door and sitting on the edge of her dreary bed. Doing as he was told, Beast Boy entered the room and shut it quietly behind him so not to wake up the rest of the team. He followed Raven and sat on her bed, opposite from her, looking down at his fuzzy slippers.

Raven noticed Beast Boy seemed a bit fatigued. He was breathing rather sharply and was covered in sweat. It also appeared he may have been crying recently. Raven reminded herself that Beast Boy was the youngest member of the group and, no matter how much he tried to hide it, he was the most sensitive and insecure affiliate as well.

After a moment or two of eerie silence, Raven quipped, "You have something to tell me…?"

"I… I've been having these… These dreams lately. I was wondering if you could… Help me?" he asked, looking up at the girl finally. After explaining the dreams to Raven, she seemed to look sorry for him, pity etched on her face.

Raven knew where these nightmares were coming from- deep inside the boy's subconscious. From the corners of his mind, forgotten memories were surfacing in his sleep.

When the Titans first formed, Raven Roth noted slight hesitation in the green-skinned boy. He had just come from another team called the Doom Patrol. They were all dead. They died rescuing him.

When confronted about the situation, Beast Boy confided in Raven, telling her things, secrets he had never told anyone before, and she provided a shoulder for him to cry on.

Raven told Beast Boy it was possible to forget. Raven had many powers, including the ability to repress thoughts and memories.

It took weeks, but Raven finally helped Beast Boy forget. It was like he was a whole new person.

Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire hadn't noticed- the boy put up an act when around them. He adorned his daily façade and pretended to be happy.

But then, Raven had seen him truly jovial. For the first time ever, Raven had seen the boy smile.

As a result of the repression, Raven now had complete access to the memories. She saw Beast Boy's pain, suffering, hurt.

Beast Boy knew none of this. He didn't know, nor did he seem to wonder about his past. To him, everything before the Teen Titans was a blank. A giant, gaping hole.

That hole was the emptiness Raven saw now in the eyes of the same boy she had helped before. It seemed the memories were resurfacing in his sleep.

"Beast Boy," she began, "you have a choice. You can either know what these dreams are, or I can make them go away- for forever, maybe. It's up to you." Raven closed her eyes and lifted her hands to either side of Beast Boy's head. "If you know what they mean, it will be painful for you."

"I…" she heard his voice, yet untouched by puberty, squeak. "I want to know… Raven, I want to remember!"

Raven's eyebrows furrowed slightly.

"Beast Boy, I have one request for you," she said solemnly. "I will bequeath you your memories, but please don't cry. …I don't think I can stand to see you cry one more time…"

--

There we go, all! It didn't quite turn out as I wanted it to, but there it is! And this time I know what's coming up next, so don't expect such a delay! I hope you guys enjoy this! Until next time, thanks for reading!

- Chocolate Usagi!!


	3. 3 Sentiment Barrier

All right… Let's all just thank my ::cough:: wonderful ::cough:: sister, Lil Wasyuu for posting this chapter up, huh? I think them, I type them, I'm grounded, and she posts them.

Okay, so I also want to thank everybody who likes this fic thus far. I hadn't really planned on going farther than chapter one, but hey! You demand, I supply! This was actually going to be just something to write because I was bored, but I like it, so I eventually found myself pushing back my OLS fic to write this! Let's get going, shall we?

Chapter three- Sentiment barrier

--

It all hit him like a waterfall. A beautiful, blue, gushing waterfall.

The emotions, the feelings… …The memories.

Beast Boy fell backwards onto Raven's bed. Struggling to breathe, Beast Boy's body was thrown into a series of painful jerks and convulsions while his mind experienced tremor after tremor as the thoughts came flooding back to him.

Raven loomed over the boy. Her eyes quickly scanned his body as the blood drained from her face. She reached out a hand to touch him, and then swiftly drew it back.

"What… What have I done…?" she asked herself. She stumbled backwards. She tried to get as far away from him as she could. "I've never restored memories… What was I thinking?"

A lamp exploded somewhere in the background.

The door burst open suddenly. In the doorway stood Cyborg with his left arm extended in the form of him Sonic Cannon. Robin and Starfire emerged from behind him.

"What happened?" Robin asked Raven when his eyes settled upon Beast Boy.

"I didn't mean… It… It was an accident… I was just… Trying to… Help…" stuttered Raven. Her voice cracked. She fought the tears down and pulled her hood over her head. Starfire flew over to Beast Boy and cautiously put her hand on his arm. "Don't touch him!"

"Do not fret, friend. I am here," Starfire cooed as she cradled the much smaller boy in her arms. Beast Boy slowly regained consciousness.

There were tears in his eyes. He had never let the guys or Star see him cry. Only Raven. Sniffling slightly, Beast Boy buried his face in his friend's warm, soft body.

"My fault…"

Raven looked up.

"I could've done… Something…"

Cyborg's arm transmuted itself back to its original cybernetic form.

"It hurts to know… They're dead…"

Robin lowered his fists and took a few steps forward. He sat on the edge of the bed and put his hand on the boy's back.

"It's all my fault…"

Starfire's embrace on her friend tightened as a single tear found its way down her orange tanned face.

"I'm sorry…"

--

Ha! I am completed! ::dhansches a jig:: Wow, that's a short one… Those last five lines, in case you couldn't tell, were Beast Boy.

Next chapter, BB goes through recovery with his friends right by his side. Everyone except Raven. She feels responsible and stuff…

Beast Boy also may have to face his fears. They say the past repeats itself…


End file.
